I am Way to Old for You!
by Mia Koji
Summary: Yule's ten year old cousin comes to visit. but she thinks that she's in love. What are they going to do? Warning: Lots of sappy romance! Please R/R


Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything, but Yule's Cousin.  
Also it takes a little until she comes in, but until than you get sappy romance! Even after she is in you get sappy romance, enjoy!  
  
I am Way to Old for You!  
  
  
  
  
" Hey guess what!" Yule yelled coming into the living room.  
" What is it Yule?" Mia asked leaning on her fiancé.  
" My cousin will be here next weekend! She has a Taxi that will even drop her off!" Yule said sitting next to Ryo and Mia.  
" Well than Mi and I both don't have work when she comes. So then we'll take you two wherever you want to go. Oh, what's her name?" Ryo asked.  
" Jenny, also she's ten." Yule replied.  
" Well than she will have anything that she want if it will make her happy, little man!" Ryo said messing up Yule's hair. The little boy could only laugh.  
" Well let's go to bed, cause I have a big day and so do you two." Mia said going to upstairs.  
" Okay, I'll tuck Yule in and than be up with you." Ryo called up.  
" Ryo, after you and Mia are married will you adopt me?" Yule asked as he climbed into bed.  
" If you want me to than I will. I always thought of you as a son." Ryo said kissing him on the forehead.  
" Thank you, and I always thought of you as a father." Yule said before going to sleep. Ryo   
smiled and than left to go up to Mia's room. They've always slept together, but no one knew until he moved all of his things into her room.  
" Hey." Mia said as he came into her room.  
" Hey, you know I've been thinking maybe we should adopt Yule. And also have kids of her own." Ryo said pulling her towards him.  
" Really? You want children and adopt one?" Mia asked with a playful voice as she fell on to the bed with him on top of her.  
" Yep, so what do you say?" He asked kissing her neck.  
" Well I say that we can adopt Yule and than have two of our own kids." She said kissing him back.  
" So than we have two of our own and Yule. I like that ideal." Ryo said kissing her with more passion than ever. The kept on kissing each other and ended up naked in each other's arms.  
" So I take it that I had a really good ideal." Mia asked kissing him and resting her head on his chest.  
" Yeah and I thought we weren't going to have sex until we're married." Ryo said as he stroked her hair.  
" I guess my ideal over ruled that one. You know that we have to get up. We have work and then we have to start getting everything ready for Yule's cousin." Mia said about to get out of bed.  
" Call in sick. I don't have anything to do at work." Ryo said kissing her neck again.  
" You better stop you know what happened the last time you did that." Mia said turning around and hugged him and cuddled closer to him.  
" I take it that you want me to call and say that you can't come in today?" Ryo asked reaching for the phone. He called the elementary school that she works at and said she had the flu and would be in on Monday.   
" I can't believe that you did that! I had to go today. I had a huge meeting with a parent." Mia said grabbing her robe that was on the end of the bed. Ryo got his too.  
" Well, what are they going to think now after your fiancé called you in sick?" Ryo asked as he stopped her from leaving the room.  
"Who said I was going? I have to wake up Yule. Though you are going to work." She said walking around him and than left.  
" Wait!" He called walking after her.  
" Yes?" She asked as she walks down the hall.  
" I am staying with you today. We never have time alone anymore and I am not busy at work so I am going to stay with you one way or another." Ryo said with a smile as he took her hand.  
" Fine, but you have to take Yule to school and pick him up." Mia said kissing him before knocking on Yule's door.  
" I am up! Is breakfast made yet?" The kid asks as he opened the door. He was still in his night clothing.  
" Not yet. I'll start it. You should take a shower." Mia said leaving and going down stairs   
" Mia and I aren't going to work today, so I am going to take you to school." Ryo said picking the boy up to hug him.  
" Did you talk to her about adopting me?" He asked hugging Ryo back.  
" Yep and she said yes. We also talk about having our own kids too." Ryo said  
" Cool than I wouldn't be the only child here!" Yule said smiling.  
" Yep, now do what she said and get ready for school." Ryo said putting the boy down and going down stairs.  
" I take it you told him?" Mia asked as Ryo wrapped his arms around her.  
" Yep and he couldn't be happier about it." He replied.   
" Hey!" A little voice came for behind them.  
" That was fast! It took you ten minutes!" Mia said putting pancakes in front of the boy.  
" Did you really take a shower?" Ryo asked.  
" Yep, but I didn't dry off, I got right into my clothing." He said with a cute smile.  
" When your done I want you back upstairs and get changed into something else and dry off a little. I don't you to get sick." Mia said in a mother like tone.  
" Yes ma'am." Yule said eating really fast.  
" Slow down too, you can get sick from eating to fast." She said giving him a look.  
" I am done, now I just have to get changed!" Yule said ten minutes later.  
" You better get changed too. You have to take him to school." Mia said as she put the dishes away.  
" Sure, be back soon." He said going up stairs.   
The rest of the day was like that and during the weekend and week they were getting a bedroom set up for Yule's cousin.  
" She's coming tomorrow!" Yule said as they went into a restaurant.   
" Yep, I bet she can't wait to see you too." Mia said sitting down.  
" Okay, Mia now you have to tell us your secrete." Ryo said.  
" Well I am pregnant." She said.  
" That's great! I am going to be a dad!" Ryo said kissing her.  
" Yeah and now you two have a family going." Kento said laughing.  
" Hey, Yule, you are going to have either a brother or sister now!" Ryo said patting the boy on the head.  
" I can't wait!" Yule said laughing.  
  
The next day at noon Yule's cousin arrived. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was about Yule's size.  
" Hello." She said bowing her head a respect.  
" Jenny! This is Mia and Ryo. The others are not here yet." Yule said hugging her cousin.  
" Hello." The couple said.  
' Wow this guy is cute! Maybe I can brake them up!' The little girl thought, Yule told her about them when he wrote to her.  
" Hello, thank you for having me." She said in a kind voice.  
" You're welcome. You can have the room down the hall, Ryo go help her." Mia said kissing her fiancé on the cheek.  
" Yes, madam. This way." He said taking her bags.  
' WOW! He's soooo strong and kind! Why does she get him? She sounds bossy telling him to things. She's a bossy bitch.' Jenny thought following Ryo.  
" This is a nice room." She said looking around.  
" It's my old room, before I moved my things into Mia's. There might be some cat hair on the rug, my tiger, White Blaze likes to sleep there." He explained.  
" Thanks." She said sweetly.  
" Your welcome, the others should be here soon, so be happy that you came here while there is peace." He said with a smile before leaving.  
' I could die for that smile!' She thought, as she started to unpack.  
" Do you like the room?" A voice came.  
" Oh, hello Mia, yes I like it." The little girl answered.  
" That's good. Dinner will be ready soon, do you need any help?" The older woman asked.  
" No, I am not a baby I can handle myself." Jenny snapped.  
" Okay then come down when you are done or I'll send Ryo up to get when dinner is ready." Mia said before leaving.  
' She just tells him what to do and he does it! It's like he is under a spell! Oh my poor love! I will save him from this witch!'  
  
When she came down the whole group was there. They were getting the dinner table ready and finishing up on dinner. Mia and a guy with brown hair were kidding around. ' I bet she's flirting with him!' She saw her cousin and Ryo playing with a white tiger, and two other guys holding back another guy trying to get to the food. She stood there waiting to be noticed.  
" Hey, Jenny! These are the guys, Sage and Rowen, and they are holding back Kento, and the one kidding around with my fiancé is Cye." Ryo said pointing to them as he said their names.  
" Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She said bowing her head.  
" Nice to meet you too." Sage said kissing her hand.  
" Waz up?" Rowen asked.  
" She looks just like a Yule, but she's a female." Kento said.  
" Don't mind Kento, it's nice to meet you." Cye said nicely.  
" Oh and this is White Blaze." Yule added.  
" He's sooo cute!" Jenny cried running over and hugging the tiger.  
' This hurts! Get off of me kid! NEED AIR!! Losing site! HELP ME!!!!!! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE??' The tiger thought.  
" Dinner is ready!" Mia called.  
' YES!! AIR! I WILL NEVER CHEW ON ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!' He thought, running up and rubbing against her leg.  
" White Blaze get off of me. Ryo can you call him?" Mia asked trying to move away.  
" Blaze get down now! You know better then that." Ryo said pulling the tiger away.  
" Thanks" she said putting the bowl down and then sitting down, next to her fiancé.  
Dinner went normal for a while, Kento ate most of the food, and the guys joked around. Then Yule told Jenny the news.  
" Guess what!" He cried to his cousin.  
" I don't know chicken butt?" She asked.  
" No, Mia is pregnant!" Yule said laughing at his cousin's joke.  
" Oh, that's great." She said forcing a smile. ' DAMN! This is gonna be harder then I thought!'  
" Also they are gonna adopt me! Then I'll have a family! Then I'll have either a brother or sister! Isn't that great?" He asked.  
" Yeah great!" She said.  
" Well let's go out for ice-cream." Kento said.  
" I can't I don't won't to get fat before it's time to be fat." Mia said getting up and doing the dishes.  
" I am not either, I don't want to leave my fiancé all alone, besides it's my turn to do the dishes." Ryo said getting some of the dishes.  
" Can I stay too? I am tired and would like to relax." Jenny asked.  
" Sure we don't mind, so is anyone else not going?" Kento asked.  
" Nope, let's go!" Yule cried running to get his shoes on.  
" See you three later!" Cye yelled before leaving with the others.  
" Is there a movie that you would like to watch?" Mia asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
" I don't care. It's up to you two." Jenny said with a smile.  
"Okay, let's watch 'WWF HEAT'" Ryo said coming into the room.  
" Honey, it's Saturday. It's not on. Let's watch ' Gone with the Wind.' It's a classic." Mia said sitting down.  
" If that's what you want, then okay." He said sitting down.  
' She tells him what to do or what she wants and he does it! Why?'  
" Do we have to?" Jenny asked.  
" No, in less you have something that you want to see, I don't care. I just got the movie today and I love it, that's all." Mia said sounding hurt.  
" Oh, well how about ' Law and Order'? I love that show! It begins in five minutes!" Jenny said sitting in a chair.  
" Okay, if you want too. What's it about?" Mia asked still upset, but she had to be nice.  
" Well there is a crime today's is about this girl is pregnant and her fiancé doesn't want it so he hits her in the stomach really hard. I seen it before, it's really good." Jenny explained. ' Great timing for this espoused.' She looked over at the couple, and Mia's face went pale and she was holding her stomach.  
" I think I am gonna have to past, I'll watch my movie upstairs in my room." She said softly as she got up and took her video and went to her room.  
" Oh, I am sooo sorry! I forgot! Please forgive me!" Jenny said sounding shock. ' That was good! I wished I taped that!'  
" It's okay, how long is your show?" Ryo asked.  
" An hour long, but I don't like the part with the court so I am just going to watch the good parts then go to bed." Jenny said.  
" Okay, well I am gonna to go upstairs." Ryo said going upstairs.  
' DAMN! Not even when she tells him to do something he sticks to her like a dog. Is she his mistress?'  
Ten minutes later she went to her room she woke to a knock an hour later.  
" Oh, I didn't know that you were a sleep." Yule said.  
" Okay we'll you can come in." Jenny said sitting up and turning on the light.  
" So how was your day?" Yule asked sitting down next to his cousin.  
" Why does Ryo always hang around Mia? He listens to everything that she says!" Jenny said.  
" Oh that's easy, he was always a lone when he grew up, his parents were killed, and he wants to protect her and make sure nothing happens, and if anything happens he can save her. And the reason why he does everything that she says is because they had a bet on a soccer game, and then he lost, so he has to do whatever she says. And he also wants her to be happy. It's gotten worse since she said yes to him and is pregnant. Why do you ask?" Yule explained.  
" Just wondering that's all." She said lying back down.  
" Goodnight." Yule said turning off the light.  
" Night." She said before going to sleep.  
  
The next day Jenny woke up to see everyone, but Ryo and Mia and the table.  
" Morning." She said acting like she didn't notice.  
" Morning, the couple went out, they knew that it was Rowen cooking." Cye said.  
" Hey! I am not that bad of a cook!" Rowen said hitting Cye in the head.  
" Stop fighting you two." Sage said reading the newspaper.  
" Sorry." They both said.  
" Hey!" A voice came into the room.  
" Hey, you two. So you're back!" Kento said.  
" Yeah, we just went to a café down town. The best tea in Japan." Mia said.  
" Yeap, and having it with the best gal around." Ryo said hugging her and about to kiss her.  
" There are kids in here." Kento said covering Yule and Jenny's eyes.  
" Sorry." He said letting go and sitting down next to Jenny and Mia.  
" So what do you two want to do today?" Mia asked.  
" I want to go to the zoo!" Yule cried.  
" I don't really mind." Jenny said.  
" Okay we'll take you two to the zoo." Ryo said with a smile.  
' He looks so cute with his smile. To bad he smiles only at her! I hate that bitch!'  
" Okay, thanks." Jenny said flashing another smile to him.  
" Go get ready!" Mia said, Yule ran up to his room to get change, as Jenny nodded and went to brush her hair.  
' There will be a small problem today.' Jenny thought as she brushed her hair.  
" You two ready? Ryo asked as he put his jacket on.  
" Yes, sir." Yule answered smiling.  
" Yes, I am ready." Jenny responded.  
" Okay, now we have to wait for Mia." He said smiling.  
" Okay, I am ready." Mia said coming down the stairs.  
" Let's go." Ryo said taking Mia's hand and walking behind the kids. He opened the door for the girls and then waited for Yule to get before pushing the seat back so he could get in. (They're taking the jeep.)  
" So what do you two want to see first?" Mia asked after they got into the zoo.  
" The gaiters!" Yule cried.  
" Okay." Ryo said as they went to the water section.  
" I don't like them they scare me, can I wait here?" Jenny asked.  
" Okay, well I'll wait with you." Ryo said sitting down on a bench.  
" We'll be back in a minute." Yule said as he went with Mia to see the alligators.  
" So what do you want to see next?" Ryo asked.  
" The snake pit." Jenny answered.  
" You hate alligators, but you like snacks? I don't get you girls." He said shaking his head.  
" You don't understand us, yet your going to marry Mia?" She asked.  
" Well I understand her, she's different from most girls. She can be a tomboy at times; she'll play sports with the guys and I, but then be very sweet. Like when you grow up you will think that guys are odd, but the one that you want to marry." Ryo explained.  
' Well I got you figured out. Now you have to get me figured out.'  
" Hey, did you miss me?" Mia asked kissing her fiancée.  
" You bet. Jenny wants to go to the snack pit." Ryo said as they walked over. There was a small fence wound the pit, and the walls were high up, so the snacks couldn't get out.  
" Mia, can I see your key chain?" Jenny asked.  
" Sure." Mia answered giving her the keys.  
" Thanks." Jenny said leaning over the pit she then let go and when she went to tell Mia, she pushed causing Mia to go backwards and about to fall into the snack pit.  
" Mi!" Ryo yelled catching her and hugging her closely.  
" Jenny why did you push Mia?" Yule asked.  
" I tried to get her attention, but she didn't respond when I called her name so I pushed her a little. I am sorry, but I was trying to tell you that I dropped your keys." Jenny said looking sad. ' DAMN! Why did he have to save that bitch?'  
" It's okay, I am fine. We can tell the zoo keeper and he'll get them later and mail them to us. We have another copy all of the guys have one. So don't worry." Mia said.  
" Are you sure that you're fine? You could have fallen in and got beaten and then..." Ryo trailed off.  
" I am okay, don't worry. Let's go and get lunch." Mia said walking out or the room.  
" Do you really think that she is okay?" Yule asked.  
" Nah, but she'll tell me later if she is okay or not." Ryo said as they left the room and went after Mia.  
' I was so close, if she fell and gotten bitten and then she would have died! Then I would be the girl that he understands. I understand him.' Jenny thought as she followed, they found Mia and the cafeteria ordering lunch.  
" What do you three want?" She asked when they came up.  
" I am not hungry, I'll just have water, how you two?" Ryo asked.  
" A hot dog and soda." Yule answered.  
" I am not hungry either, water too." Jenny said. ' I don't want to over eat.'  
" Okay." Mia said as she placed their order.  
  
" So where now?" Ryo asked after lunch.  
" How about we just walk around? We have all day." Mia said.  
" Sure, let's go." Yule said he was still drinking his soda.  
" Cousin, please don't talk when you have liquid in your mouth." Jenny said nicely.  
" Yule is getting used to girls bossing him around." Ryo said.  
" No one bosses me around, and you let Mia tell you what to do!" Yule said acting all tough.  
" That's because I love her, and I know that she loves me, and if I say something she does it too. It's only fair." Ryo said rubbing the kid's head.  
" HEY!" He complained.  
" OH LOOK AT THE BEARS!" Mia cried running over to the cage.  
" I take it you like bears?" Jenny asked, she gave her a look.  
" Yeah, she loves them, she has thousands of stuffed animals. I gave her most of them." Ryo said with a smile.  
" What's your favorite animal?" Jenny asked.  
" Tigers." He answered.  
" I guess so, I mean you have one." She said in a flirting voice. ' Oh no! I am letting on!'  
" Mine are tigers too!" Yule said smiling.  
" Well I love tiger also!" Jenny said. ' HA! She doesn't like them!'  
" I think they're cute too, I just like bears more." Mia said as they left the bear cage.  
' Damn it! You supposed to hate them!' Jenny cried in her mind.   
" You should, if you're letting Ryo keep his there." Jenny said.  
" If she didn't White Blaze could live out side." Ryo said with a smile as he took Mia's hand.  
' NO! I can't brake them apart! Does he truly love her? Or does she truly love him? URGH! I don't know!'  
" Oh." Jenny said.  
" Before we leave we can go to the gift shop." Ryo said as they looked at the lions.  
" Yeah!" Yule cried.  
" Okay, I guess." Jenny said.  
" You like Ryo." Yule whispered to her.  
" Shut up!" Jenny snapped back.  
" You meant to kill her! He won't love you. He loves her too much. I heard them say that if either on dies that the other would kill them self." Yule said.  
" I don't care! Then I would kill myself to be with him!" Jenny said back.  
" Are you two coming?" Ryo asked.  
" Yeah we'll be right there." Yule called.  
" Why would you care anyway? Does it matter?" Jenny asked.  
" Yes! Who would take care of me? He like my father too me and I think of her like a mother. I wouldn't be able to see either of them again!" Yule cried as he walked faster  
" I don't care!" She called back catching up to him.  
  
After going to the gift shop which was on the other side of the zoo the group went home. Yule bought a White tiger stuffed animal, so did Jenny she also got a book on them. Mia got a bear and tiger stuffed animal.  
" Why didn't you get anything?" Mia asked.  
" I don't need anything." Ryo said smiling  
" Are you sure?" She asked.  
" More then sure, love." He said kissing her.  
" Okay, should we go out for dinner? Rowen also has dinner duty tonight." Mia said.  
" Sure, where do you guys want to go?" Ryo asked.  
" Let's just get ice-cream!" Yule said.  
" Okay." Ryo answered.  
" We can't! We need something good to eat." Jenny said.  
" Let them. They never eat junk food. Let them have it this once." Mia said as they got out of the car.  
" But! We can't have it! Do you guys want to get fat?" Jenny asked.  
" Nah we won't! We go out side and run around everyday. So don't worry we won't get fat." Ryo said ordering.  
" What do you guys want?" He asked.  
" I'll take my normal." Mia said.  
" You want to share a banana split with me?" He asked. She nodded.  
" I'll take a banana split too." Jenny said.  
" Vanilla ice-cream in a bowl." Yule said.  
" Okay." He said handing the money to the cashier.  
A minute later they got their ice cream.  
" Nice dinner." Jenny said after she ate it all.  
" Thank you." Yule said.  
" Yeah thanks Ryo." Mia said kissing him.  
" That's has to be the best thank you that I ever got." He said with a smile.  
" Really? What about when you asked me to marry you?" She asked with a sly smile.  
" Okay then this was the second best thank you that I got." He said.  
" Maybe later you will get a better one." She whispered to him, he started to blush.  
" Are you guys done yet?" Ryo asked.  
" Yeah let's go home." Jenny said, she was feeling down. ' Great! Now there is no way that he would love me! The day before I leave I will tell him.' She decided.  
" What's wrong?" Mia asked walking with Jenny when they got home.  
" What if you like someone way older then you, and that he might not like you?" Jenny asked.  
" Well if he is the right one, he would wait for you." Mia explained.  
' HA! She is going to lose her fiancé now!'  
" Thanks, I'll tell him later." She cried running upstairs.  
" What was that all about?" Ryo asked sitting down on the couch.  
" She likes someone who is way older then her and she asked me what she should do, either it's a crush or true love. The guy would wait for if it was meant to be." Mia said.  
" I know who she likes." Yule said coming into the room.  
" Who?" Mia asked.  
" She likes Ryo." The little boy answered before leaving the room.  
" Well then she has a crush." Ryo said.  
" You should wait until she tells you. I don't want her to hate Yule." Mia said hugging her teddy bear.  
" I will don't worry." He said hugging her.  
" Good, maybe we should go to bed." She said getting up, bringing her stuffed animals with her.  
" Okay, I'll be up in a minute, I just want to make sure that they all are in bed." He said going to check Yule's and then Jenny's room.   
" Ryo?" Jenny asked.  
" Sorry, I want to make sure that you were in bed." He said sitting down on the bed.  
" Can I ask you something?" She asked.  
" Sure go a head." He answered.  
" Well what would you say if I told you that I liked you a lot?" She asked blushing.  
" I would say that it's just a crush, I am in love with someone else and I know that it's meant to be. I am also way to old for you." He explained.  
" Oh." She said.  
" Don't worry you can still dream, it's just a crush, and when you grow up you won't even remember it. You'll be to busy in love with someone else." He said patting her on the head.  
" Thanks, goodnight." She said rolling over and holding her tiger.  
" Night." He said getting up and leaving. ' Well that wasn't that hard.'  
" You were good." Mia said when he came into the room.  
" You heard?" He asked sitting down with her on his lap.  
" Yeah, she can still dream." She said with a smile.  
" Right, but you know that you will never have to dream about being with me." He said kissing her.  
" I know, but you are different in my dreams." She said lying next to him.  
" Oh? How?" He asked moving her hair out of her face.  
" Easy, you're a better cook. You're also better at romance." She said kissing his noise.  
" Really? You're saying that I am not good? Just wait until we get married, then you will see romance." He said pulling her against him.  
" I can't wait. I love you." She said looking up at him.  
" I love you too." He said as they fell asleep.  
  
Then next day Jenny wasn't too talkative. She felt hurt that he broke up with her, how can she say that? They never went out. Nor will they ever, he's just way older then her and in love with a pain in the ass. ' I hate her so much! No! I can't say that! She's been so nice to me! But she took the man that I loved thought! What am I to do?'  
" Are you okay?" Cye asked.  
" Yeah I am fine, just a wield dream last night, that's all." Jenny said flashing him a smile.  
" Okay if you say so. It's Ryo's turn to cook." Cye explained.  
" Okay." Jenny said as she walked into the living room. She could hear people kid around in the kitchen.  
" Hey, Jenny!" Yule called coming into the living room.  
" Hi." She said looking back at the ground; maybe she will find another man. No she knew that he was right.  
" I heard what happened. Look he's way to old for you and in love with another. Ask someone else out. Besides your only ten! You don't need a boyfriend yet! So snap out of it!" Yule complained.  
" So?" She asked back annoyed.  
" Just forget about him!" Yule yelled walking out of the room.  
' Maybe he is right. I should forget about him. I think that she is right for him. More right then I will ever be.' Jenny thought as she got up. She went into the kitchen where everyone else was joking around trying to cook breakfast. She looked over at Ryo; Mia had thrown something at him, hitting him in the face. It was all over him. He grabbed her arm and then kissed her making the stuff get on her too. Jenny had to laugh; they looked so cute together.  
" Hey, when we get this room cleaned then we will start breakfast." Ryo said.  
" Nah, let's leave you here to clean it while we go out for breakfast." Mia said.  
" I like Mia's plan more." Kento laughed.  
" Me too!' Jenny agreed.  
" Okay then go get ready." Cye announced.  
" Yes sir." Everyone said going upstairs, but Ryo who looked hurt that they were leaving him there all alone.  
" You made the mess you pay the price!" Mia called back down.   
" You helped make it." He told her when she came down.  
" Then I guess that I will stay and help you clean it up." She said kissing him once more.  
" You ready?" Rowen asked coming into the kitchen.  
" I am not going. I am gonna help Ryo." She told him before she started to clean again.  
" Okay we'll be back in two hours." Rowen said leaving the kitchen to catch up with everyone else.  
When they came back they saw the couple dirty and sound asleep on the couch.  
" Maybe we should wake them." Kento suggested.  
" Nah let them sleep." Yule said as he and his cousin took White Blaze out side to play.  
  
" So have you given up on him?" Yule asked.  
" Yeap, I think that they look cute together." Jenny replied.  
" Good, then you're not going to try anything?" He asked.  
" Correct." She answered.  
" Good and you're it!" Yule said running away as his cousin chased him around.  
  
Later that night after everyone was in bed Jenny sat there thinking about last night. He didn't like her and for some reason she was ok with it.  
' He will always be my first love.' She promised before going to sleep.   
  
Three days later she got ready to leave. They all gave her gifts. Cye gave her lot of cookies and snacks for her plane ride home. Rowen had given her lots of books to read. Kento gave her ten bucks because he forgot about it. Sage gave her hair splays. Ryo gave her pictures that he had taken while she was there. Mia gave her a phone card so she could call them for free. Then Yule gave her another White tiger stuffed animal.  
" Thanks guys." She said as she got ready to board her plan.  
" Come back anytime!" Mia said hugging her.  
" Okay, bye and thanks for everything!" She said before leaving.  
" I am gonna miss her." Yule said.  
" Don't worry you will see her again soon." Ryo said picking up the little boy.  
  
' I'll miss you all, mostly you Ryo.' Jenny thought as her plane took off.  
  
The END!   
  
What did you think? I am working on more stories so don't worry! I have many more to write! Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
